Pyrotechnic display systems include pyrotechnic shells that explode a certain distance from the ground to provide a fireworks display. Each shell includes an explosive charge, known as a lift charge, which propels the shell into the sky. Each shell also includes another explosive charge, known as a break charge, which explodes the shell at the proper time (i.e., when the shell has reached a predetermined height). The detonations of the lift and break charges are controlled in many instances by black-powder match and a slow-burning chemical timing fuse, respectively. The use of these types of fuses provides a level of time keeping that is often not accurate for precise timing. Currently, shells fired electrically or electronically typically ignite only the lift charge while a non-electronic timing fuse is used to fire the break charge. Thus, there is a need for a lift and break charge ignition system with a highly precise electronic circuit that provides precision timing for the pyrotechnics and blasting industries.